Dalen's Closet
| Image = thumb | ImageSize = full | Caption = thumbnail featuring art by Kit Buss. | ChapterNum = S | EpNum = 47 | GnSNum = C2E76a | Airdate = 08-29-2019 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:09:44 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = Podcast | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the forty-seventh special episode of Critical Role. Vox Machina returns in this special one-shot, canonically taking place approximately one year after Campaign 1 and the events of . Vox Machina return to the beaches of Dalen's Closet for the official wedding of Vex'ahlia and Percival, but no wedding ever goes off without a hitch... Synopsis Pre-Show This adventure is one of the stretch goals for The Legend of Vox Machina Kickstarter campaign. Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off, Vox Machina, heroes of Emon and Exandria at large, had managed to seal Vecna, the newly ascended god, beyond the Divine Gate, with losses of friends and loved ones, but protected the lives of many, many more and generations to come. They then lost their friend Grog, his soul jettisoned to the land of Pandemonium. Following suit, they chased down the location of his spirit, freed him from his prison, and then fought their way back seeking the githzerai entity known as "Bob", as so given by the team here. You managed to find yourself back to Exandria, whole, together, and that was that. History carried on. Yet here we are about a year later, in this time. Many of you have found new epilogues to yourselves, begun to build a life outside of the adventurers'-type existence. That involves bringing Whitestone to the beginning of its new heights. That involves reconnecting with one's daughter. That involves gathering the people under the banner of their new proven leader. That involves kindling a relationship long pursued and teased. That involves finding new ways to get drunk and beat the face of those that dare step on and call you a name. And that involves, actually, the birth of a new child... Part I Percival and Vex'ahlia reveal that in the past year, they had a child, Vesper Elaina de Rolo. Alongside Percy's sister Cassandra, they are the new leadership in Whitestone. They have planned a destination wedding at Dalen's Closet to which they've invited at least 150 people, but are hoping almost none of them will actually show up. In the days before the wedding, the closest of their friends have gathered at Whitestone. Keyleth has brought a plus-one, Derrig, the Master of Defense in Zephrah, acting at the Zephrah Council's insistence as her bodyguard, although she and he both recognize she doesn't need one. The party, including Taryon with Doty 5.0, gather at the Sun Tree and Keyleth transports them to Dalen's Closet at mid-day, where the wedding location has been prepared for the rehearsal dinner that night. Taryon is going to act as Vex'ahlia's Man of Honor, and Keyleth is surprised to learn she will be Percy's Best Person and is expected to have a speech ready for that night. She nervously checks on the wedding arrangements and then goes to write her speech. Vex asks Scanlan to walk her down the aisle, and he agrees. Grog is recruited to act as the flower girl, and Pike will officiate. Pike and Scanlan are in separate rooms, as Scanlan is rooming with Kaylie. In a conversation, Derrig congratulates Percy and Vex on their child and reveals he has four of his own, triplet daughters and a son. He also met Vax'ildan while he lived in Zephrah and tells Vex that Vax was a good man and would wish to be there. On the way to the Perfect Pearl for a drink, Vex and Percy meet Allura and Kima. Evening arrives and the group assembles for the rehearsal dinner, including guests Shaun Gilmore, Jarett Howarth, and Syldor, Devana and Velora Vessar. Percy and Vex receive several gifts that have arrived, including mythril silverware from Nostoc Greyspine and several cases of red and white wine from Kamordah in Wildemount from Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien. They open the wine to drink with dinner. Keyleth and Tary give their speeches. As the dinners are brought out, the guests and the members of the wedding party (except Grog, Derrig, and Trinket) begin to doze off and then fall unconscious, stable at zero hit points. Heavy fog rolls in from the ocean, engulfing the beachside, shadows moving quickly within it. Break * Pre-orders are now available in the Critrole.com shop for Vex'ahlia's and Percival's wedding rings. * The slightly redesigned Vox Machina d20 sets are now available in both the US and UK stores. * Taliesin's Twilight Zone Advertisement for Twitch subscriptions. * A collection of every time a critter burned Brian on Travis Willingham's Yee-Haw Game Ranch. * Critters' Wedding Art Montage. Part II }}The shapes are humanoids wrapped in black and grey clothing with obscured faces, burning red eyes, claws, fangs, and inhuman speed. Derrig, Grog, and Trinket attack. The dark figures attack with claws and neck bite attacks that do necrotic damage reducing maximum hit points and, when seriously wounded, they turn to mist and disappear. Derrig succeeds in waking Keyleth, bringing her to one hit point. Trinket rushes to guard Vex and discovers that both she and Percy are no longer there. Keyleth casts Greater Restoration and Healing Word on Pike, getting her up, and Pike casts Mass Healing Word, waking Scanlan, Kima, and Allura. Enraged by the missing Vex, Trinket gets two crits in a row, killing one of the vampires, and the last of them are quickly then dispatched. Inspired by Scanlan's ballad to him, Derrig notices footprints heading off down the beach and the party follows them towards a beachside cliff. Meantime, Vex and Percy come to consciousness, hearing waves crashing, with hands bound behind them and shackled to their ankles. Two figures lift them both onto their knees and they see they are about five feet from the edge of the cliff dropping a few hundred feet into the ocean below. A shadowed, cloaked figure approaches, beard coming to a manicured point, long hair slicked back, with pale skin and very intense eyes. It is Lord Sylas Briarwood. He confronts them, telling them that they have both killed his beloved Delilah and this is his judgment upon them, the first of many vengeances to be brought down upon their loved ones. With that, he drags them to the cliff edge, and despite Vex'ahlia headbutting him in desperation, throws them both from the cliff and into the ocean, where the heavy manacles drag them down deeper and deeper. Vex has one minute of air; Percy has three. She tries and fails to cast Conjure Woodland Beings; Percy tries and fails to swim both of them toward the cliff despite the manacles. Vex pulls a pin from Percy's jacket and attempts and fails to pick the lock of her shackles. Abandoning his attempt to pull Vex with him, Percy reaches the side of the cliff and is no longer sinking as his boots of Spider Climb latch on. He watches as Vex runs out of air and begins to drown. With no other choice, Percy climbs up the cliff to the surface and screams. The rest of the party hear and recognize his cries, and run toward the cliff, with Grog going to the clifftop and the remaining four heading into the water. Keyleth becomes a water elemental and Scanlan a dolphin, but Vex'ahlia runs out of air and drowns just before Keyleth reaches her. Keyleth pulls her back toward Pike, moving both Pike and the dead Vex onto the beach, where Pike uses Vex's earrings to cast Revivify. Matt rolled a 13 for the DC, and because Vex had died three times previously, the Revivify just succeeded. Scanlan reaches Percy and casts Polymorph on him, turning him into a raven just long enough for Percy to fly up the cliffside to its top. Grog reaches the top of the cliff and sees Sylas and four other figures looking over the edge. They surround and attack him while the rest of Vox Machina rush to join him. Vex and Pike begin running toward the clifftop while Scanlan Dimension Doors there and Keyleth becomes an earth elemental to move up through the cliff, followed by Derrig climbing. Once the bulk of the party reaches the top, Sylas sees which way the wind is blowing and begins moving away. The party quickly dispatches the lesser vampires, as Sylas continues to run to try to escape the light from Vex's Blessing of the Dawnfather, turning into a bat. Grog throws his Blood Axe and hits him, forcing him out of bat form, and he falls at the feet of Keyleth and Scanlan. Pike casts Spiritual Weapon to create a bow for Vex, and Vex gets the How Do You Want to Do This with it on Sylas. Radiating sunlight (as champion of the Dawnfather) eradicates his mist form, destroying Sylas permanently. The rest of the wedding party now reaches the cliff, drawn by the beacons of light emanating from it, including Allura, Kima, Gilmore, Tary, and Doty, ready to join the fray. Scanlan suggests that if they wait another day, there could be another attack, and since everyone's there, maybe they should have the ceremony there and then, and they agree. Keyleth makes a bouquet of snowdrops for Vex and Grog begins throwing smashed pebbles in lieu of the snowdrops he was to have carried. Scanlan turns into a triceratops and rides Vex'ahlia down the aisle, and Pike officiates the wedding. Percy and Vex'halia exchange heartfelt vows, exchange rings, and just as Pike is about to pronounce them husband and wife, Scanlan breaks in to ask if he can offer one more word. He tells Percy and Vex that he wants to gift them a wish: that Vex's brother would be able to speak to her for just a moment or two on her wedding day. He casts Wish, saying, "I wish that Vax'ildan can say a few words at his sister's wedding." Off the cliffside, they see a dark silhouette towering: the Raven Queen. From under her cloak, they see the familiar black leather armor, feathered mantle, and black hair of Vax'ildan as he steps once more on the mortal plane. Over his face is a black leather raven mask, which he removes. He speaks slowly, showing little emotion, and hesitates when Vex hugs him before hugging back. He tells her he is safe and always with them, and his love will never dim. Vex urges him to Keyleth, and he bows, saying, "Hail to the Tempest," before Vex tells him not to be weird and go hug her. They each say they will never get over the other, and Vax tells her that although he is far, he is not gone. His final words to the party: "Thank you. Live!" before he disappears in a scattering of feathers. Percy and Vex tell Scanlan that was a remarkable present, and he says it was his last Wish, but it was worth it. Pike then pronounces them husband and wife. Keyleth druidcrafts one thousand fireflies exploding outward, and Scanlan shoots a bunch of lightning bolts out of his dick. The celebration begins and Scanlan catches the bouquet resulting in Grog tackling him in an attempt to grab it. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Vex'ahlia * Trinket * Taryon Darrington * Doty 5.0 * Vax'ildan New * Derrig Returning * Kaylie * Allura Vysoren * Lady Kima of Vord * Shaun Gilmore * Sylas Briarwood Mentioned * Vesper Elaina de Rolo * Jarett Howarth * Cassandra de Rolo * Syldor Vessar * Devana Vessar * Velora Vessar * J'mon Sa Ord Inventory Quotations * Sylas Briarwood: Long have I waited, learning, reading, listening, suffering. By the grace of ancient shadows stirred by a love unending, my soul was scattered beyond life and brought back twice now, home to be with my beloved Delilah. Twice she sacrificed everything for me. Everything. And twice you have torn her away from me, left without hope, agony unending for this eternal life-- unlife. I am cursed now without my partner. The paltry affections you both hold for each other are nothing by comparison to what we had, though amusing it is to see you go through the motions. You do not-- cannot-- understand what true, timeless love is. You could never discover the joy that you've robbed of us. For this timeless torture you've banished my soul to, I bring judgment to you both, the first of many vengeances to be brought down upon your loved ones. * Percy: (to Sylas) I used to fear you. Know that when I die, you will bore me. * Vex'ahlia: Oh my god, what if I die?! Scanlan: I think we get all of our gifts back. * Pike: (officiating the wedding) These two here are my family, a family we have all chosen: Lady Vex'ahlia, my sister, and Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III, my brother. My life is richer for having known you. * Percival: When I met you, I was at the lowest place I had ever been. I was barely human, I had lost anything that mattered, and I had sunk into a deep over-romantic shadow. Then this new family came along, and you came along. And slowly, through time and experience, I learned from you that you can have a romanticized notion of the darkness within yourself, but that darkness must be cast by some light, and there's no sense not romanticizing that as well. and that I could find myself in that again. Every time I thought I would sink, I would see your face -- your face, the first time I truly lost control, and you told me to take off the mask. You have given me a future I had cheaply sold away. You have given me a family I thought forever lost, and a future I was prepared to sacrifice for something so trivial, I just literally just watched you take it, and it means nothing compared to this. I promise to walk into the future with you. I promise to build a family with you. And I promise to always be here for an adventure with you. * Vex'ahlia: I don't know when it happened, when I fell. I sat down to try to write vows and pinpoint the moment, but... Was it when I first met you, dressed in rags, starved? Was it when I saw you overcome that darkness inside, standing tall and proud and unbroken? I thought for sure it was when you stood next to me and helped me face fears I hadn't spoken aloud and support me in a way that no one other than-- other than my brother had ever done. But honestly, even by that point, I'd fallen. I think it happened through all the little moments that I didn't even notice: you sleeping on my shoulder in the Feywild, or when I saw you bent over laughing so hard you spit chicken out of your mouth because Scanlan had an arrow in his neck. I think I never expected anyone to mean as much to me as-- as Vax'ildan, to be as important to me, to feel like the other half. There was a hole in my heart, and I truly believe the only reason I didn't perish from it was because you were holding my heart so tightly. I thank the gods I gave it to you. It is yours, forever and always. I love you, dear. And I'm so glad we're together. * Pike: Vex, do you promise to take this man, and cherish him and love him in every way? Vex: I do. Pike: Percy, do you promise to take this woman, and cherish her and love her in every way? Percy: I do. Pike: Do you also promise to love and cherish Trinket for all of his days? Percy: I'm aware that's part of the bargain. * Vax'ildan: Scanlan Shorthalt, you are toying with the designs of the gods still, I see, old friend. * Vax'ildan: (to Vex) Don't worry about me. I am safe, and taken care of. I am always with you. You will live. As long as all of your hearts are beating, I will live within them. And my love will never dim. * Keyleth: (to Vax) How am I supposed to get over you if you keep sending ravens to me? Vax'ildan: I am imperfect, as are the gods. Keyleth: That was my poor attempt at humor. I'll never get over you. Vax'ildan: Nor I. But you will live, and your life will touch thousands. * Vax'ildan: (to Keyleth)''I am far, but not gone. Keyleth: We know. Vax'ildan: Forgive me. Keyleth: There's nothing to forgive. Nothing. We get to go on, because of you. It's not taken lightly. * 'Vax'ildan: (to Vox Machina) Thank you. Live! '''Trivia * This episode was unlocked for reaching the $2 million stretch goal in the Kickstarter campaign to crowdfund The Legend of Vox Machina. References Art: Category:One Shot